Talk:Snuff Film
the second one was very good. well written, and visibly graphic. not like all the gory ones you hear, this one was like the person who wrote it had seen that kind of gore. very good Wadster97 21:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree, the first pasta pales in comparison to the second one. 8.5/10 Volkoronado 19:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, this wasn't the type of story where you would smirk a little because the ending was really surprising and stuff. No, this was just sick. While reading this, I cringed a little. I know it's fake, and the author intended it to be sick and inhumane, but honestly, this story isn't even scary. All the examples that were made were really messed up. There's a fine line between scary and just freaking wrong. No offense to the author, but... Just... Wow. Sorry, dude, stories like this just aren't my type. --Owenandheatherfan 20:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Very good indeed :) I've wanted to comment since I first read and never had any idea what to say about this. All I know is I read this the first time before I joined, and it creeped me out. Every so often I revist to see if it has the same effect and it always does. I don't exactly know how you managed to capture such a feeling, how your writing style is so amazing and just makes me think of this sick, horrible person who is jaded by all this stuff, but crap it's good. I do think it's sick and wrong and everything but at the same time when a paragraph can evoke these horrible feelings in me I know it's good writing so thanks. CrimsonRegret 02:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC)CrimsonRegret Not necessarily an "amazing creepypasta" or one at all judging by the post 2 above mine, but that's how a shock ending is done. It's not anything spectacular at that, but I've been reading through the shock ending section for the past two hours and this is one of the few that actually fits the bill. Well done, sir. Trueborn Uchiha 12:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I think this pasta would be great, if more effort was put into making it interesting and giving it more depth, instead of trying to make it the craziest gore fest ever :P An example is the Dating Game pasta, that was a crazy gore fest, but it had story and depth, and it had a good compelling story, and you sympathized with the characters. Anyway, good job writing, but only a 3/5 404NAMENOTFOUND 21:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC)404NAMENOTFOUND Perhaps the best pasta I have read all night, it has great buil up, doesn't drag on and on through pointless rambling, and it has a genuine shock ending. uh.... what the fuck. This was.... amazing. This was pretty great. I enjoyed it immensely, but that last line kind of killed it for me. Apart from that, very tasty. 8/10, nice effort. LordJeddington (talk) 02:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC)